Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a gate driving circuit and an array substrate using the same which are applicable to the LCD.
Description of Prior Art
Since the LCD is provided with the features of low radiation, small size and low power consumption for consumers, therefore, the conventional display unit with cathode ray tube (CRT) is increasingly replaced by the LCD. An LCD panel is widely used in communication products including a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a flat panel television and mobile phone.
Conventionally, the display array substrate in the tri-gate driving mode has the following problems, which are ongoing: the amount of chip-on-film is reduced necessarily; and the wiring length in the fanout region corresponding to the source driver is increased and the fanout resistance/capacitance (RC) delay becomes critical so that the waveform distortions of the data signal due to the maximum RC delay in two lateral sides of display panel which results in an insufficient charging status and color deviation, e.g. mura effect, in the two lateral sides. For an example of column pixel type, if a pure yellow color frame with level L255 is displayed, it is required to totally charge the pixel with red color and the pixel with green color (“R” and “G”) at a level L255. If the pixel with red color is charged before the pixel with green color is charged, the data signal waveform for driving the pixel with red color is distorted and thus the pixel with red color is insufficiently charged so that the pixel with red color at the level L255 cannot meet the brightness requirement and therefore the pure yellow color frame in the two sides tends to lightly green color. On the contrary, if the pixel with green color is charged before the pixel with red color is charged, the data signal waveform for driving the pixel with green color is distorted and thus the pixel with red color is insufficiently charged so that the pixel with green color at the level L255 cannot meet the brightness requirement and therefore the pure yellow color frame in the two sides tends to lightly red color.
The waveform signal of source driver is a data signal in two lateral display regions of the display panel with the tri-gate driving mode. The data signal waveform for the pixel which is charged early will be distorted since the RC delay of the data signal is increased. For an example of a column pixel-driving type, if a pure yellow color frame with level L255 is displayed, it is required to charge the pixel with red color and the pixel with green color at a level L255. If the data signal of red color is written before the data signal with green color is written, the data signal waveform for the red color is distorted and thus the data signal of red color is insufficiently written so that the pure yellow color frame in the two sides tends to lightly green color. On the contrary, if the data signal of green color is written before the data signal with red color is written, the data signal waveform for the green color is distorted and thus the data signal of green color is insufficiently written so that the pure yellow color frame in the two sides tends to lightly green color. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel gate driving circuit to solve the problems of the conventional technique.